She isn't just a mongoose, she's my friend
by The Pumpkin Queen
Summary: Lazlo is feeling feelings for his mongoose friend and wants to ask her to the upcoming Summer Dance. The problem is, he can't get his word out! Will he be able to ask her in time? What happens when there's a misunderstand? LazloxPatsy  bit ooc


She isn't just a mongoose, she's my friend.

A Camp Lazlo FanFic

A/N: This story takes place when they're about 14-15. You can imagine then humanized more than actual Camp Lazlo characters. A bit OOC sorry.

Patsy was down by the lake enjoying the sun. Her hair was tied back in a long pink pony tail and she wore her Squirrel Scout uniform. She was thinking about the past 5 years. How her and Lazlo were somehow getting closer, but her father Commander Hoo-Hah still had doubts about their growing relationship.

"Attention Squirrel Scouts! This Friday will be our annual Summer Dance. So girls, be prepared because our fellow Bean Scouts are coming also. Have a fun day!" Mrs. Doe said on the intercom.

_'Can't these people tell that every year when the boys come? The mess hall is always separated: Girls on one side and guys on the other.' _Patsy thought. _'Maybe this will be the year that I'll Lazlo will go with me, Hand-In-Hand? Patsy, Lazlo has never asked you, after all these years. Hope is fading. You keep expecting the same thing every year but, it never happens._ _You're right self-conscious; I guess I shouldn't even go this year. _Patsy sighed and walked back to her cabin and looked at her calendar. It was only Wednesday, 2 days before the dance. 2 days to tell herself that Lazlo will never love her. She sat on her bed and covered her face with her hands, trying to hold back the tears of the truth.

Meanwhile in Camp Kidney, Lazlo was also by the lake, thinking about his growing relationship with Patsy Smiles. He thought about how much they changed over the years.

_'5 years to be exact'_ he thought. _'Patsy has changed so much. She's straightening her hair. She's not really her chatter self anymore. She even refuses to beat any Bean Scout up. Well, I shouldn't complain. I've changed too. I've calmed myself down a bit. But I'm still the same free-spirited monkey that puts a smile on Patsy's face. Her smile...'_ Lazlo smiled _'Since I've been interested in girls. Her smile has always been on my mind. I think I have to confess it now. I like Patsy. Even all the things that made me mad at her. I hope she still likes me after the Snakey incident, when she told me she liked me and said love makes you do crazy things.'_

"Attention Bean Scouts. This Friday, the Squirrel Scouts are hosting this year's Summer Dance. So, be ready and find yourself dates." Slinkman said on the intercom.

His smile grew wider. _'Hey, this year I'm going to ask Patsy to the dance. I just hope I have the courage. I want to ask her every year but I end up just staying with the guys on the right side of the mess hall and watch Patsy talk with Nina and Gretchen. Every year she looks beautiful, and every year I keep messing up.'_ His smile disappeared. _'This year no matter what, I'__m going to ask her, __Even if it'__s at the last minute,__ Even if Commander Hoo-Hah wants to beat me to death if I go near her. I'll do anything just to see her smile.__'_He stood up and walked back to his cabin. Everyone was busy doing something, even Raj and Clam so the cabin was empty. He looked at his calendar, it was Wednesday. 2 days before the Summer Dance. 2 days to ask her. He lied on his bed looking up at the wooden ceiling. He was about to close his eyes when the door opened. It was Raj and Clam.

"Hey Lazlo, camp has been very quiet without you today. Are you sick? Should I take you to Nurse Leslie's office?" Raj said standing near his bed.

"Office," repeated Clam.

"No, I'm not sick Raj. I'm just lost in my thoughts." Lazlo replied.

"Want me to help find your way?"

Lazlo sighed. "It's just that every year I want to ask Pa- this Squirrel Scout to the Summer Dance and I mess up and I don't end up asking her and I end up feeling kind of guilty in the end. It's hard to explain."

"Lazlo, we're teenagers now. We shouldn't be afraid to ask the opposite sex to such events. Like this year, I'm asking Nina to the dance and I'm determined to do so. Clam is doing the same to Gretchen, if she doesn't beat him up. You shouldn't be afraid to ask this girl in your mind. Maybe that night will be more than a simple slow dance." Raj explained to Lazlo. Lazlo paid close attention to his friend's words.

"Thanks Raj. You're a good friend." Lazlo said and looked back up to the ceiling as Raj smiled and walked out with Clam.

Meanwhile, in Patsy's cabin she fiddled with her hair while she looked at the floor. She was about to start her water works when Nina came in with Gretchen.

"Hey, we've been looking for you all afternoon. You missed lunch. What have you been up to?" Gretchen said while she sat next to Patsy on her bed. Nina sat on the opposite side.

"Is this about Lazlo, Patsy?" Nina asked. Tears formed in Patsy's eyes but she tried as much as possible to hold them back.

"Listen Patsy, if Lazlo doesn't ask you he's missing out. You could spend the dance with us like we do every year."

"That's the problem Gretchen, every year. Every year I expect him to do something and he never does. I made it finale, I'm not going to the dance this year." Patsy said as she wiped away a tear. He friend were shocked but they knew that Patsy knew what was best for her and that was her choice. They gave Patsy a hug when Raj and Clam opened the cabin door.

"Umm, hi, Nina, Patsy, and Gretchen. M-May I speak to Nina?" Raj asked shakily. Nina was surprised by the proposal but accepted and went outside with Raj.

"Hi. Gretchen. Speak." Clam said while fiddling with his finger. Gretchen was confused.

"He said Hi, May I speak to Gretchen?" Patsy said. Clam nodded.

"Okay, I guess." Gretchen said and went with Clam and left Patsy by herself. '_They're probably asking them to the dance.'_ Time passed and Gretchen and Nina came back into the cabin.

"They asked us to the dance. Raj is going with Nina and I'm going with Clam. He actually made some sense this time." Gretchen said.

"Congrats!" Patsy said with a forced smile.

"And they told us that Lazlo is asking this girl to the dance. They didn't say who because Lazlo never said her name. They told us that this girl has been on Lazlo's mind for a while. I'm sorry Patsy." Nina said with a frown. Patsy was about to cry.

"I want to be alone right now." She said.

"Listen, we're here for you we can-." Gretchen started but Patsy interrupted with her voice more demanding.

"I really want to be alone right now." Nina and Gretchen quickly exited the cabin. Patsy tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't and sobbed on her pillow.

The next day Lazlo was practicing what to say to ask Patsy to the summer dance.

"Hey Patsy, I was wondering if you're free Friday. You know, for the dance. No, no, no. That's not right." Lazlo said in the mirror. "Hey Patsy, you know we've been friends for a while now. And every year I wanted to ask you to the dance but I never got my words out. So, I'm asking you now. Patsy, would you be my date for the dance? Hey! That's not bad." He said smiling.

"So, Patsy is this Squirrel Scout of yours?" Raj said in the doorway. Lazlo was surprised. He didn't think anybody was listening, but Raj had to know eventually.

"Ya, it's Patsy. I guess you know now."

"I always thought you hated her after all the things she did to you. I thought you just considered her as just a mongoose."

"I can't hate her. I can't hate anyone and you know that. She isn't just a mongoose Raj, she's my friend, and I think I've fallen for her. Like how you fell for Nina." Lazlo said.

"Well, I guess you better perfect that proposal of yours. Dance is tomorrow, Lazlo."

"Hey, Patsy! You got a package from your parents." Nina said bringing in a rectangular box into the cabin. Patsy got off her bed and took the package and opened it. There was a note.

_Dear Patsy,_

_We know about the Summer Dance so we packed you something extra special for you. We bought you an outfit for you to wear on that special night. You're mother wants you to take a picture of you and your date. But I forbid you to be close to any guy because if that boy breaks your heart I would pound then to a pulp and they'll wish they never messed with my daughter, but all I want for you this year is to have a great time because at your age and my summer dance, I met your mother and we both still remember the fun we had and I want you to have the same experience as we did._

_With love,_

_Mom and Dad._

Patsy put the note down and unfolded the tissue paper to reveal a purple and pink doll dress.

"Wow Patsy! Try it on!" Gretchen said.

"Why should I? I'm not even going to the dumb dance." Patsy said.

"C'mon Patsy, just try it on. It might change your mind and Lazlo's." Nina said. Patsy pulled the dress from the box and held it in front of her. _It is a beautiful dress._ She took off her scout uniform and slipped in the dress. The dress reached just above her knee and there was a hole on her lower back for her tail.

"I look dumb don't I?" She said. Nina and Gretchen just stared in awe. Gretchen took Patsy by the shoulder and led her to the large round mirror. Patsy looked at herself. _Wow, that's me?_ The dress hugged every shape of her tiny body. Nina took her brush and to Patsy's surprise started to brush her straightened but messy hair.

"Patsy, Lazlo is missing out on this opportunity. Look how pretty you are! He should be at the dance with you tomorrow. Come with us!" Nina said. Patsy touched her arm to see if it was really her and it was. The beautiful mongoose in the mirror was no one else but herself.

"I guess, now that I have this on." She said. _It's going to be a disaster. I'm going to be standing there while my 2 best friends dance with their dates and Lazlo and smiling and dancing with another girl._

The next day, Lazlo was nervous. Today was his final day to ask Patsy to the dance.

"Attention Bean Scouts today we're going to have lunch with our fellow Squirrel Scouts at noon. Behave!" Scoutmaster Lumpus said on the intercom.

_Yes! I finale have a chance to do it. Once I get her alone that is. I hope I don't mess up. If I do, I'm going to be miserable for the rest of the summer 'cause a chance like this comes once in a summer. _Lazlo looked at his watch. It read 11 o'clock. He only had an hour to get ready. He combed his hair but then messed it up a little. _Patsy always liked it when my hair was kind of messy._ Then he straightened his shirt and practiced his speech and before walking out the door his confidence slipped. _I'm going to mess this __up like every year._ He sighed and walked to the boats to ride to Acorn Flats. At the picnic table, Patsy was very quiet and didn't even look at Lazlo. She fiddled with her food and didn't eat.

"Umm, Patsy, are you okay?" Lazlo asked.

"Huh? Oh ya Lazlo, I'm just fine. Don't worry about me." She said waking from her thoughts.

"You don't seem fine. You're not yourself. You didn't even touch your food."

"Don't worry. I'm just a little tired and not hungry." Patsy said forcing some happiness in her voice. _Lazlo, you're so oblivious to what I'm going through._

"So, Patsy, are going to the dance tonight?"

"Ya, I guess."

"Patsy, I know we've been friends for a while now and I always wanted to ask you this. Wo-." He froze. His mouth just hung open. He tried to force the words but they didn't come out.

"You may continue Lazlo." Patsy said confused to what was going on. He tried and tried but didn't succeed. Raj tried not to react to what was going on and Clam was just confused.

"I'm trying to say tha-." Lazlo froze again in his words. _Why can't I say the words?__ I'm screwing this up again!_

"Okay Bean Scouts, time to say good bye to the Squirrel Scouts. Don't worry; you'll see each other tonight. Now, let's go back to the boats." Scoutmaster Lumpus said aloud.

"Bye Lazlo. See you later." Patsy said. _History is repeating itself. Another year and he hasn't said the words I want to hear. _

Lazlo sighed. "Bye Patsy. See you tonight" He got up from his seat and went to the boat with Clam and Raj by his side._ I'm such an idiot._

On the boat, Lazlo stood at the end as he went further away from Acorn Flats thinking how he made such a fool of himself in front of Patsy. _Well, at least we're both going to the dance. I hope I won't mess up._

"Wow, I never seen you so speechless and I never saw you try so hard." Raj said standing next to Lazlo.

"Raj, Patsy is my best friend-that's-a-girl. I was never so unable to say something to her. We've shared so many conversations. I've asked her to come on wild adventures with me and I can't ask her to the Summer Dance."

"Don't worry Lazlo, you still have tonight."

"Ya, I guess. But what happens if another guy gets to Patsy before me?"

"Lazlo, stop thinking so negative you're going to dance with Patsy tonight and put a smile on her mongoose face." Raj said.

"Raj, you're right, no matter what I'm going to have that dance with her." Lazlo said with a sudden determination in his voice. "Thank you so much Raj! I owe you big time." And Lazlo ran off the boat to the Jelly Cabin.

Patsy watched as Lazlo got up from his seat and went to the boat. She was the last one of the Squirrel Scouts to get up from hers.

"Hey Patsy, could you help me and Nina decide on this year's summer theme for the mess hall?" Gretchen asked.

Patsy simply smiled and said, "Okay." After discussing Patsy decided on a Hawaii theme for the mess hall. Patsy, who seemed to completely forget the Lazlo situation gladly helped decorate the mess hall with cut out palm trees taped to the wall to the handmade paper ring streamers on the ceiling. She helped the DJ set up and choose the music. Nina and Gretchen were hanging loose palm leaves to the wall.

"At least we got her mind off Lazlo. She's doing a great job without that monkey." Gretchen said.

"Yup, I never saw the mess hall so decorated and well organized. " Nina said. Sadly Patsy heard this and her mind was on Lazlo again. She looked at her watch. It was already 5:30pm. The dance would start in an hour and a half. She walked up to Nina and Gretchen.

"Listen guys. I have some other stuff to do. I'll see you at the dance. Could you finish up? There's barely anything to do. Thanks." Patsy said and walked away back to her cabin. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Patsy you're strong! You can get through this. Don't let all this heartbreak get to your head. Lazlo is..._ Tears welded up in her eyes. She wiped them away. _Why am I so weak? Why am I so vulnerable to this boy? Why? Cupid struck the wrong mongoose._She took a deep breath and walked over to her bed. She crawled under the covers. _Wake me up in the morning. _She closed her eyes and slept.

Patsy was in the middle of a dream when she heard her name being called over and over again.

"L-L-Lazlo?" she said.

"Patsy, wake up! It's 6:30! The dance starts in half an hour!" Nina yelled. Patsy jumped and sat up in her bed noticing she was still in her uniform. Still in shock she took deep breaths to calm herself down. They were already ready. Nina wore her hair in 2 braids and wore black pants a strapless aqua blue blouse and Gretchen wore dark blue jeans and a black and blue blouse.

"Patsy you have to get ready!" Gretchen said.

"I know, I know!" Patsy replied. She got out of bed. _I wanted to wake up in the morning. Not when my nightmare begins. _She pulled off her uniform and pulled her dress over her head and put on her shoes. Nina quickly straightened and brushed her hair. Gretchen placed some make-up in front of her. Patsy just chose her clear lip gloss and dabbed some on.

_I'm so not ready._

Meanwhile in the Jelly Cabin back at Camp Kidney was hectic. Raj and Clam were fiddling with their ties.

"Lazlo, could you help me with this and stop standing around like a log!" Raj said getting his tie knotted around his hand. Lazlo was leaning against the window sill looking at the lake, he later got up and did Raj's tie for him and also helped Clam (his tie was tied in a bow on his snout). Lazlo went back to the window sill. He was still in his uniform. _Patsy, I'm determined to ask you and I will. I promise. _He looked at his watch. 6:50pm. Then he realized what time is it.

"Oh my gosh! The boat leaves in 5 minutes and I'm not even ready!" Lazlo yelled out. He went through his suitcase. He finally found his khaki cargo pants, a grey t-shirt with a rainbow on it, _Patsy loves this shirt on me, she says it defines me, _and a blue button down shirt. He quickly took off his uniform and put on his pants and the t-shirt and shirt and left it unbuttoned. He quickly tied his shoe laces and ran a comb through his hair and then messed it up a little. He looked under his bed, next to the box of cheese he saved found the tulip he found for Patsy. Then he ran out the door to reach the boat in time. He jumped on the boat. To his surprise all his fellow campers were all nervous.

"Hey Lazlo, what's with the shirt? Going gay?" Edward asked.

"This shirt happens to be a girl's favourite shirt on me. So criticize the shirt and you criticize the girl." Lazlo said defensively.

"What girl would be caught with you wearing a rainbow? At least it's not the gay flag. "Edward laughed.

"My girl, so be nice and back off." Lazlo said letting out a growl that no one ever heard coming out of Lazlo. He tried to hold back his anger by curling his tail into a tight spiral. Edward backed off. Seeing he was serious Edward didn't say another word.

The boat finally reached the shore. Lazlo looked at his watch. 7:05pm. He ran to the mess hall. Gretchen, Nina and Patsy weren't there yet.

Meanwhile, Gretchen and Nina were trying to convince Patsy to come.

"Patsy, you're already dressed and prepared! Let's go!" Gretchen said.

"No." Patsy said stubbornly. Gretchen reached her limit.

"Patsy if you don't go you'll never prove to Lazlo that you're better! The best thing for him! Do you want that happening Patsy?" Patsy looked up. _She's right. _

"Fine, I'm coming." She said standing up and walked out the door. She walked behind Nina and Gretchen. They walked to the mess hall. Patsy suddenly felt scared. They were near the cabin when the pain and fear over whelmed her and stopped in her tracks. She couldn't face him.

"I can't do this!" She screamed aloud and she ran away from the cabin towards the lake.

"Patsy!" Nina and Gretchen cried. But before they could do anything Raj took Nina's hand and Clam took Gretchen's and led them into the mess hall.

Lazlo spotted Nina and Gretchen but not Patsy.

"Hey Nina, Gretchen, have you seen Patsy?" He asked them. They just turned away.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Lazlo said.

"You should know." Gretchen said.

"Know what?"

"You broke Patsy's heart. You're here to the dance with another girl." Nina said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Huh? You told you that?"

"Raj and Clam. They told us that you had a girl on your mind and that you wanted to go to the dance with her. Why Lazlo?"

"That girl was Patsy!" He said. He looked back to Raj.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell them after that it was Patsy. My bad." Raj said. Lazlo just shook his head. _I can never say something without this happening. _

"Then you better go tell her that face-to-face." Gretchen said.

"Where is Patsy?"

"'Cause of this misunderstanding. She ran to the lake. She came all pretty just for you and just before we came in she broke down and ran." Nina said. Lazlo ran out the mess hall and towards the lake. Near the pier he saw a figure sitting on a large rock. He slowly approached her before he can put his hand on her shoulder she let out a sigh.

"What are you doing here Lazlo? Aren't you supposed to be at the dance with your girl?" Patsy said before crying again. Lazlo sat next to her.

"I'm here because my girl isn't there."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Then go. Leave me alone." She said before burying her face in her knees. Lazlo sighed he watched the water rise into the shore. He had an idea. He took of his shoes and rolled up his pants to his knees and walked into the water. Patsy looked up, wondering what was he doing.

"Come in the water Patsy! The water will calm you down so I can talk to you." Lazlo came back up and held out his hand. "Please?" Patsy was curious to what he was doing. _What is he doing? _

"I'm not in the mood for a swim, Lazlo."

"We're not going to swim." He said still holding out his hand. Patsy looked up at his face. He had a smile on and his eyes had a sparkle from the moonlight. His face was trust worthy. So she took his hand and slipped off her shoes. She walked a foot into the water._ It does feel relaxing but it's so cold!_

"L-L-Lazlo, this water is freezing!" She shivered holding up her dress. Lazlo was already ahead of her. In his hand he still had the tulip. He turned around walking back to Patsy, who was frozen in her tracks.

"Patsy, I found this flower for you." He said giving it to Patsy who let go of her dress and accepted the flower. He ran her fingers around the yellow petals.

"Lazlo, it's so pretty. Thank you." She said forgetting how cold the water was. She walked closer to Lazlo and placed her head in his chest. Lazlo let the moment sink in before putting his head in hers and his arms around her. _He's so warm and soft. She's so perfect; I have to ask her now._

"Patsy?"

"Yes, Lazlo?"

"Would you like to dance?" He said. She moved her head to look at him. She heard the music coming from the mess hall. She pulled away. Lazlo's hands were now on her shoulders. His eyes were pleading for a yes and forgiveness but had some playfulness in them.

"It's about time you asked." Patsy said playfully and smiled. Lazlo's eyes lit up with happiness. She put her hands on his shoulders (Her right hand still holding the tulip). He nervously put his hands around her tiny waste. And to the silent music they swished themselves in the water to the tune.

"Patsy," Lazlo said anxiously "I love your dress. It's really cute on you." She giggled. She noticed the slight pink on his cheeks.

"I like your shirt. It's you." She said. _Pinch me. I'm dreaming or I'm dead and this is heaven._

Lazlo sighed. "You know that girl I mentioned?" Patsy's smile faded and she put her head down.

"Ya, you ditched her for me."

"No, that girl is you Patsy." He said. She looked up. His hands moved to her shoulders and his face came closer to hers and his tail rapped itself around her waist. They were close enough to feel each other's breath. Patsy moved a little closer and closer her eyes. She felt the warm lips of Lazlo's. The world disappeared and it was only her, Lazlo, and the lake under them. She felt Lazlo's tail tighten and his body come closer to hers. _Wow, he feels the same way for me and we're actually kissing. Wow,__ this is Patsy I'm kissing now. She is perfect._What seemed for hours was shortly ended when they needed to breathe.

"So, she we go tell our friends?" Lazlo asked.

"Don't spoil the moment Lazlo." Patsy said. Lazlo embraced her in a warm hug and they stayed like that.

Meanwhile, back in the Squirrel Scout's mess hall, the dance was somewhat a success. Yes, the boys and girl were still separated but strangely there were pairings in the middle. There was Nina and Raj. Raj was a bit clumsy but Nina just giggled every time he said sorry. Clam and Gretchen were also there. The problem was that Clam didn't know how to actually make her smile; he soon figured out after he tripped on his shoe lace and ended up giving her a kiss on her cheek that it made her blush. He had an idea and gave her another kiss and she giggled and smiled.

"Okay Bean and Squirrel Scouts. It's time to say goodbye to each other. Bean Scouts, follow Mr. Lumpus to the boats." Mrs. Jane Doe said when the music stopped.

"Hey, has anyone seen Lazlo?" Edward asked.

"Oh my gosh! Where's Patsy?" Mrs. Jane Doe said. Whispers formed among the crowd. Nina, Gretchen, Raj and Clam pretended they didn't hear anything. Everyone rushed outside to see 2 figures by the lake.

Lazlo and Patsy walked hand in hand as they walked back from shore to put back on their shoes. They walked back to the mess hall surprised to see everyone outside. Raj was the first to make a remark.

"Uh, Lazlo, you have lip gloss on your mouth." Lazlo blushed as he wiped his mouth on his arm and Patsy started to giggle.

The End


End file.
